


the things i do for you

by angstonly



Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, FOR SAM AND OTHER RENSUNGISTS, IM NOT V GOOD AT FLUFF BUT I HOPE THIS WAS CUTE ENOUGH, M/M, basically theyre cute, but renjun loves it, jisung is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: even though he complains about renjun's dolls a lot, jisung loves him enough to get him another one.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	the things i do for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehunyeolsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunyeolsoo/gifts).



> y not make a series ryt lmao again for sam!! and her other rensungist friends!! hope yall enjoy :')

in retrospect, jisung shouldn’t really be surprised that he’s found himself here— standing awkwardly in a toy store being gawked at by young kids. he hasn’t been inside one in years, perhaps not since puberty had struck and he forbade anything that would even remotely make him seem like a child.

renjun always thinks that it’s ironic, considering that jisung’s defiance towards toys is childish in itself.

jisung looks around awkwardly, plucking dolls from shelf to shelf, ignoring the heat that rises to his cheeks when a worker asks him if he needs assistance. “yes,” he immediately says, almost desperate as he glances at the worker. “i don’t— it’s not for me or anything, i just— okay, so my boyfriend, right? he’s really into these things and i don’t understand why but he likes them. _loves_ them. so much that he even kicked me out of his apartment when i said he had too many! and—”

jisung pauses, face hotter than it already was before. “i-i’m sorry for that rant, oh my god, i—” he feels his cheeks with the back of his hand, eyes downcast. “it’s our anniversary soon and i want to get him something. he always lights up when he buys or gets another doll and i guess i just—i want to make him smile like that too. god, i sound so cheesy, don’t i?”

the worker shakes her head and smiles reassuringly. “not at all, sir—”

“please, jisung is fine.”

“jisung,” the worker corrects herself. “first, you don’t sound cheesy at all. i’m sure your boyfriend would be happy to get something he loves _from_ someone he loves. we’ll figure out what best to get him, don’t worry.”

jisung forgets his embarrassment when the worker asks him about renjun. jisung isn’t much of a talker, _especially_ around strangers, but when it’s about renjun, he can talk all day. and he almost actually does—getting lost in conversation, doting on everything renjun that he loves and adores. he gushes over the little things—like how renjun grins in childlike innocence around anything moomin, how he sings narrations of his idle movements, how his eyes narrow slightly when he’s focused on something, how he purses his lips when he’s painting or drawing. by the end of it, the worker probably already knows renjun better than most people renjun allows in his life.

it takes another hour before they settle on a doll, and another after that for jisung to perfect everything.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

renjun gets home in a foul mood. the life of a university student is annoying, especially when group projects force him to deal with stupid people who can’t pull their own weight. it takes him a moment to notice the light coming from his bedroom. and when he does, he quietly approaches.

jisung paces back and forth muttering curses to himself. “god, this is so cheesy. this is so stupid, i can’t believe i did this. oh my god, he’s going to make so much fun of me for this.”

renjun smiles at jisung, playful yet adoring all at once. the sight of his younger boyfriend instantly makes his day better. “and what exactly did you do, park jisung?”

jisung lets out an embarrassingly loud shriek, breath catching in his throat, heart rapping against his ribcage. “h-hyung, oh my god, you scared me.”

renjun narrows his eyes at jisung, head tipping slightly to the side. “you’re the one who broke into my apartment, love. i’m the one who’s scared; look at me shivering.” renjun feigns a shudder. jisung glares at him but he only laughs in return. “so why are you here, sungie? it’s a school night.”

jisung takes a deep breath and holds out a large bag towards renjun, face flushed and hot. “h-happy anniversary.”

renjun’s expression softens and shades of pink and rose color his cheeks at the greeting. he steps forward, eyes round and curious as he takes the bag from jisung’s grasp. “sungie, i thought we agreed we’d celebrate on the weekend. i love you, but academics always go first.”

jisung chews on his bottom lip, shrugging his shoulders. “i know, but still. it’s our anniversary. i wanted to give you something anyway. i already did all my homework, i promise.”

renjun bites back the grin that threatens to form on his lips. or he tries to. but he fails and now he’s smiling from ear to ear, clutching the bag in his hands as though his life depended on it. “thank you, jisung,” renjun speaks more quietly this time. “if you don’t get into my university, i’m going to kick your ass.”

jisung laughs, running a hand through his hair. “i know, hyung. but i’ll get in, no problem. i’ve been working really hard.”

renjun walks over to jisung and wraps his arms around him tightly. the silence that befalls them is comfortable, safe. jisung returns the embrace and places a tender kiss on renjun’s forehead. renjun sighs in contentment, taking deep breaths to inhale jisung’s scent—the smell of a home he wants to have for more years to come.

in a quiet voice, renjun says, “i love you, jisung.”

and in return, jisung cups renjun’s cheek, looks lovingly into his beautiful brown eyes, and says, “i love you too, renjun.”

renjun’s smile makes crescents out of his eyes and he gives jisung a squeeze before pulling away. “can i open it now?”

“no!” jisung protests rather loudly, earning a raised eyebrow from renjun. jisung clears his throat, face burning red. “please don’t yet. let me leave first. it’s fucking embarrassing.”

“hey, language.” renjun warns sternly, though his expression quickly morphs into a mix of mischief and curiosity. “hm, no, i’m opening it right now.”

jisung panics and says, “okay, time for me to go. bye, hyung. love you!”

jisung bolts out of the room before renjun even has the chance to stop him. he shakes his head, amused by his boyfriend’s reaction. but he’ll deal with jisung later. he focuses his attention on the bag in front of him, carefully opening it and squealing loudly at what’s hidden inside.

renjun pulls out a moomin doll as big as his torso and nothing can compare to the pure joy that radiates on renjun’s face. there’s a small tag that says _hug me_ and he obliges without a moment’s hesitation.

_uh, is this— oh crap it’s recording? um—_

renjun can’t help but chuckle at the sound of jisung’s voice coming from the doll. jisung’s self-condemnation suddenly all makes sense.

_fu— oh, okay, uh, here we go—_

there’s a pause. then renjun hears jisung take a deep breath. and then jisung begins to sing.

renjun only hears a couple of words before jisung runs back into his room screaming in horror, snatching the doll away, and running back out with it. “NO, STOP, NO!” jisung shrieks as he runs.

renjun is lost in laughter as he runs after him, “hey, give it back, idiot!”

jisung doesn’t stop until the song ends and he faceplants on renjun’s bed to hide the sheer horror on his face. renjun plops himself on top of him, poking his cheek with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“stop hiding, you goof,” renjun hasn’t stopped smiling since he opened the present. “i love it. i love you.”

“get off me, hyung,” jisung whines, his face all shades of pink and red. “i love you too.”

renjun pokes his cheek. “only if you promise to face me.”

jisung sighs and nods. renjun moves to lie on his side facing him; jisung shifts to do the same. renjun thinks it’s cute how jisung can’t look him in the eye. and it’s during these moments that he remembers that his boyfriend is still a young teenage boy at heart. he places a gentle hand on jisung’s cheek and smiles, thumb brushing against soft skin in silent affection.

“i love it, thank you,” renjun whispers before scooting closer, limbs draping over the other to pull him into a tight embrace. “happy anniversary, sungie.”

sometimes jisung questions his life choices, especially when he does stupid and embarrassing stuff—like singing a cartoon’s theme song into a microphone for a doll’s recording. but it’s all worth it when it’s for renjun. it’s all worth it when renjun holds him close like this, beams at him the way he does, laughs so purely like he’s never known any other joy.

it’s all worth it if it means that renjun is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/princejaehyvn) [cc](http://curiouscat.me/jactheangstqueen)


End file.
